


Everyone Loves Pearl

by Jingujiwa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingujiwa/pseuds/Jingujiwa
Summary: A sequence of short chapters that focus on the happy polyamory relationships Pearl has with many of the gems and MG.





	Everyone Loves Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the future after they talk to Bismuth, sort out everything that happened and live together happily.

As Bismuth warped back into the temple, wiping off the dirt and sweat that had gathered on her form after spending the whole day working at the forge, she was greeted with the dead sound of silence. It was almost pitch black inside the wood framed house aside from the small breaks of silver moon light that squeezed through the overused shades, highlighting the floor. The small red numbers on Steven's tableside clock read 12:15 am. By human measurements of time; it was very late.

After realizing the little one was not home and would not be eagerly running to greet her and giddily ask her what she was doing all day, she shoved the dirty bench towel she had been using back into the front pocket of her apron and started towards the door of the temple. Immediately opting for someone's company rather than going back to her isolated room in the pits of the temple, Bismuth had entered a room littered with running waterfalls. Gleaming lights and ribbons were scattered throughout the illusioned sky, creating a tranquil environment; ideal for quiet and peace. She jumped from waterfall to waterfall until she reached the highest one where Pearl undoubtedly had secluded herself to.

Upon landing on said waterfall, Pearl, of course, was there lounging along her furniture of choosing-- usually summoned from the water to relax on and read whatever book, journal or ancient text had recently captured her interest once again. Bismuth gave her a once-over as the soft light from the sky illuminated Pearl’s iridescent skin, giving the fallacy of a subtle glow over her slightly curved form. The reflection from the pool of water underneath her created reflecting patterns on her unmoving form that seemed to dance over her bare skin and around the room, making her feel as though she was momentarily submerged in the ocean itself. Bismuth noticed the old and worn down brown cushioned chair she usually favored was gone as she currently was sprawled on an antique Victorian couch fitted by white fabric and a dark mahogany border with a delicate gold trim. If Bismuth had ever seen a couch that simply yelled 'Pearl’, this was it.

Bismuth began her walk towards her graceful form, in no hurry to disturb her from her from her tattered and worn book, yet as she turned to the next page Bismuth’s casual slow movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention. Pearl looked up and smiled at her visibly tired friend as she approached her on the couch, gently lifting Pearl’s legs and lowering them over her lap as she sat down with an exaggerated sigh of relief. 

“Evenin’, doll,” Bismuth said, winking at her.

Pearl grinned, loving the nickname that had been gifted to her, trying to hide her blush with her book. “Good evening, how was your day? Tiring, from what I gather.”

Bismuth sighed once again, rubbing her hand over her face to collect any dirt she had missed earlier. “It was, but it was worth it. You know…” she paused, feigning innocence. “I think it's a special gift for you, princess.”

Pearl beamed at that, knowing a gift from Bismuth stemming from spending all day at the forge could only mean one thing-- new weapons.

“Oh~?” Pearl drew out, a little tease in her tone to try and entice her to spill the information evident.

Bismuth grinned down at her. Pearl had let the book in her hand relax so she could turn a little more towards her friend, now fully exposing her dainty chest that was previously mostly covered by the book. Bismuth's attention was caught momentarily on her small, puffy areolas, and looked onward before continuing. “Yes, but, you’ll have to wait... it's a surprise.”

She pursed her lips. Visibly unhappy with her response but respected nonetheless, and turned to bury her nose back into her book. She would see it soon enough.

“By the way,” Bismuth started, slowly running her calloused hands up and down Pearl's leg, making sure to accentuate every curve. She knew Pearl would soon be fully immersed in her own little world again, and she wasn't about to let this cute little gem forget she was there beside her. Bismuth could feel the goosebumps rise along Pearl's legs as she traced along them. “Why are you reading in the nude?”

Pearl looked down at herself for a second, as if being reminded that she was, in fact, nude and tried to give the bigger gem a innocent look out of the corner of her eye. 

“I just like reading like this. I find it a bit more relaxing than being restricted within the boundaries of my clothing.”

At that, Bismuth chortled, loud enough to create an echo throughout the empty cavern of her room. “That you do, or--” Bismuth leaned down closer to her face, placing her hands over Pearl's legs and on her knees, then in a hushed tone said; “Garnet came by earlier and told you I'd wanna take my lovely doll tonight,” she finished with a cocky grin. 

Pearl crossed her arms, huffing out indignantly, and quickly turned away from the buff gem to hide the embarrassment from being caught in her ruse. 

Bismuth burst out in a fit of laughter again, clapping her right hand to her chest in an effort to still herself. Tears began to roll down her cheeks before she wiped them away. Pearl was stubborn and proud, one of the best fighters the Crystal Gems had ever seen and she knew it. So, when there was a chance for Bismuth to pop her bubble and see her adorable reaction, there wasn't a time she’s been able to resist. 

After her laughing stilled, she brought the hand that had been previously resting on Pearl's leg up towards her behind and begin to massage the soft and tender flesh that was there. Pearl, still turned away from her in a fit, slowly brought her baby blue eyes to Bismuth's warm brown ones. 

“If you're still so eager, I've been looking forward to this all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:  
> I literally could not for the life of me remember what color Bismuth's eyes were, so I just said brown.  
> I have a tumblr! @pearlslum. But be warned, it's a little nsfw!!  
> I'll try to update at least biweekly, but I'm a full time college student with a lot of school activities, so I'll try my best!
> 
> The new couch was a gift, but from who? Hmm....


End file.
